It may be desirable to transport laboratory animals between various laboratory facilities. Many times, it is desirable to transport the laboratory animals in a sterile environment. Some known apparatuses for transporting laboratory animals are formed from sterile cardboard. These cardboard apparatuses generally cannot withstand a second sterilization process and thus, cannot be reused. An apparatus for transporting laboratory animals that may be reused is desirable. Such apparatus must be durable enough to withstand periodic sterilization.
Furthermore, the various laboratory facilities between which the laboratory animals are transported may be located in different nations. Thus, the apparatus housing the laboratory animals may be inspected when passing through customs of the different nations. Such inspection generally includes the interior of the apparatus. Contact between customs officials and the laboratory animals may not be desirable. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that allows inspection of the interior without opening of the apparatus.